Liquid crystal displays, which were first introduced into small-sized apparatuses such as pocket calculators or the like, have found widespread applications such as mobile apparatuses, personal computers, monitors, and television sets. With the widespread use, full-color liquid crystal displays have been produced, and bright display color have been demanded.
Thus, color reproduction range has been extended by increasing the content of pigments or the like in color filters, and the associated reduction in vividness has been compensated by improving backlights and optical components.
In addition, techniques for optimizing the wavelengths of backlights have been employed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-78102 discloses an example of such techniques in which an LED is used as a light source to extend color reproduction range (by shifting the wavelength of a green emission peak to a shorter wavelength).
As mentioned above, improvements in vividness have been investigated based on the extension of the color reproduction range of color filters and the optimization of the wavelengths of backlights.
In recent years, however, as display screens are upsized, higher display quality has been required. In particular, the vividness of display colors is a factor that significantly affects the quality of displayed images and thus should be improved.